A Christmas Welcoming
by Sean pizza
Summary: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I mainly have been working on my YouTube channel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short Xmas story I whipped up.


On a cold winter's dawn on December twenty-fourth,

A Pokémon and a human, lit a fire that scorched.

These two had a relationship that is different from others.

They saw something new, they saw love in eachother.

* * *

Now these two had planned to have a peacefull feast:

A banquet of Turkey, and other warming treats.

They wanted Christmas Eve to be spent by themselfs,

Then a single sound, knocked a head on a shelf.

* * *

 **7:00 pm, Unova Region.** *DING, DONG!* "What wa..." *BUMP!* "Ow!" "What was that sound?" A man said running into the living room to meet his girlfriend Sarah. "Ow...Uhg, I just bumped my head on the shelf. I think someone is at th..." *DING DONG* "The door." "What? But I dint invite anyone. Did you? I thought we planned to spend Christmas by ourselves." "I know! I didn't invite anyone!" The Sceptile protested.

"Wha? Uhg, whatever, I'll go see who it is." The man said, giving Sarah a kiss on her cheek. Sarah pulled him back before he could go, cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. The man, who went by the name of Riley, was surprised by this, but he gave in to her beautiful tounge in his mouth.

"Oh, that's why I love you." Riley said, smiling at his Pokemon before heading off towards the door.

You may be wondering how a Sceptile is talking, nether the less, in a romantic relationship with a human, but that is another story I may tell you about later on.

Riley walked up to the door of his winter cabin and opened it to find, a Zangoose and a Seviper with an orange colour standing there. He was at first surprised at them just being here, but then he was surprised that they weren't trying to kill one another. Mustering up his courage, he asked the Zangoose: "Um, can I help you two?" The Zangoose responded and intriguingly spoke perfect English. "Yes, we got this letter in the mail saying that there would be a Christmas party here. I am Gale and this is my Fiancé Vikki." He says putting his arm around the Seviper who I assumed was Vikki.

"I...um...wait, what? There's no Christmas pa..." "Oh hi! Who are you if I may ask?" Sarah interrupted entering the scene. "Hi! I am Vikki, and this is my husband Gale." Vikki said. I tried to ask why they were here and who sent them, but another voice interrupted me again saying: "Vikki, Gale, you came to the right place, come in please."

I turn my head around to see who said the line, not noticing the two other Pokemon gladly walk in. The voice came from a small ball of light, levitating off of the ground. I felt like I was going to faint from confusion, but I gladly didn't.

"Who...who are you? Wh...what are y...you?" I ask the ball of light. "My name...is Sean Pizza."

"Pizza is an odd last name." "Well, it's just who I am. Anyway, I like the Christmas tree you have there." "What tree? I don't have a Chri..." I say before looking to my right and seeing a beautifully decorated pine tree, sitting there in the living room. "Wh...wha? But I don't have a tree!" "Well, now you do. Merry Christmas." "Huh? What are you?" "You might want to get the door." "But there's no one there." *DING DONG* What more wierd things could happen now?

I walk up to the door once more and open it to find a Chandelure there. "Um, hi. I got this invitation to this adress for some Christmas thing, is this 188 Cyder street?" "Y...yeah, bu..." "Great! Can, uh, can I come in?" "What? No y..." "Yes of course you can Sean, come and join everyone else." The light interrupts me again. "No! Wai..." "Thanks!" The ghost-type says while floating in.

"What is going on here? And i thought you were Sean, not him!" "Is another soul not allowed to have the same name as me?" "I...just, why are you letting all these strangers into my house?" "Why shouldn't I? Sarah is enjoying herself." "How do you know my girlfr...uh, I mean my pokemon's name?" "I know everyone's name Riley, and you don't have to hide your love for Sarah from me. I think it is sweet that you are together." "What? You know my name too? What kind of stalker are you?" "I am no stalker, I am the creator." "You're the what?" "Uhg, perhaps I said too much, I promise that this is the last of the guests."

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?" *DING DONG* I grumpily March over to the door and open it to see a Kabutops and a Blaziken standing there, holding hands/blades. "Hi there, we got a letter in a mail for a cool party at this adress." "Nope sorry, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong place." I say trying to push the door shut, only to be stopped by the Blaziken pushing it back open. "What? But a guy called Mr. Pizza said that there'd be a Christmas party here." The Kabutops says. "And I told you the truth. Come in please." Sean says behind me. "What? No you ca..." "Awesome." The Blaziken says striding in forcefully. "Sorry, she is does this a lot." The Kabutops says walking in aswell.

"Perhaps I should tell you why I brought them here." Sean says touching me on the shoulder. "Yeah, had had better fucking tell me now! I am gonna lose my temper! Tell why there's a bunch of random fucking pokemon in my house! And how did you make that tree get here? I never had a tree here! WHAT ARE YOU?" "I am a god."

"W...what?" "I am a god. I created all of the,. I have the power to create anything I want. Even a fully decorated Christmas tree out of thin air." "So, they...all of them...they're all..." "If you tell them, it could be bad." "But, they need to know! What do you mean bad? How bad?"

"Imagine every atom in every universe exploding at the speed of sound and life as we know it dissapearing forever in a matter of milliseconds."

"Okay, that's bad."

"But, why did you host this in my house?" "You, and all of the guests, have something in common, you all have a love intrest with you." "But what about that Chandelure? He came alone." "His love left this world, but she is still with him." "Oh, oh." "Come on Riley, I threw this party in here for you. I even got presents for everyone." "Why for me?" "Becuase even with Sarah, you are lonely. Everyone loves company." "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if they make any mess, I am not cleaning up after them." "Oh come on, they're not animals! Uh, well, well not...you get my point."

Me and Sean both come into the dining room where the table has been laid with many more foods than me and Sarah had ever cooked. "What? How did this get here?" "Who cares? It's free food!" Sarah says. I giggle at her comment and sit down next to the others while we all happily dig into the food in front of us.

"So Gale, I am intrigued on how two rivalling species came to fall in love, how did you two meet?" "Well, It's a long story. I think I have a copy of it in my bag here." "Wait, you have an actual story of it?" "Yeah, Gale is very confident on showing the world of our love." Vikki says while Gale hands me a small book. I give it a quick flick through seeing tales of invisible bridges, magical gems, Hidden powers and the romantic story of how the divided house was brought back together.

"This is cool, I might read it later though. Also, how is it that you all can speak English?" "English? We're not talking English, you're talking Pokemon!" The Blaziken replies. "No, I am talking English, and so are you all." "No we're not." This day gets even more confusing by the second. "New topic, how did you and a Pokemon fall in love?" Vikki says with utter nervousness. "Well, she I was the first one to get feelings for him." Sarah says holding my hand. "We were just once a trainer and a Pokemon, fighting side-by-side, until, on one plane trip, I had a dream about him. A romantic dream. Many days pat before I finnaly confessed my love to him. He was shocked and confused at first, but he learned that he loved me too. He said that my lips taste like Pomegranates." "Aww, that's sweet, and mildly wierd, BUT STILL SWEET!" The Chandelure Sean says.

We each converse to eachother how we met and what we love about eachother until we finnaly come to the topic of the Chandelure's partner. "So Sean, do you have anyone special in your life?" The Kabutops asks. Sean just floats there, not saying anything. "I...I'd rather not...t-talk about it." "Oh come on, who's the lucky lass you scooped up?" Sarah asks. "I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" The ghost-type shouts suddenly. We all jump up in our seats and stare at him, with a bit of fright in our hearts. Sean then goes wide eyed, and tears form on his face. "I...sorry, I I just..." Sean says floating out of the room and outside into the cold. "What did I..." Sarah begins. "It's fine, I'll talk to him." Sean Pizza says. "But what happened between him and his girlfriend?" The Blaziken asks. "She died, she died saving his life."

* * *

After a few minutes, both Seans come in, looking better than when they left. "I'm...sorry I startled all of you." "It's fine, I'm sorry for...her." I say. The Seans sit back down and we finish eating the dinner.

The clock now says 9:00 pm. "Okay, now time for presents." Sean Pizza says. "You got presents for us?" Sarah says. "Of course, come over to the Christmas tree." We all go over to the decorated tree to see many various wrapped gifts under it, each with a tag on it. "Other Sean, will you do the honours?" Sean Pizza said. "Um, okay sure." The Chandelure says floating over and picking up one of the gifts. "Marvin." He calls out. The Kabutops steps up to him and receives the gift. He opened it, to find mittens that fit his scythe hands. "Aww yeah, now I am safe, and I'm swag." "Oh shut it." The Blaziken says lightly hitting him over the head. "Lucy." Sean says next. The Blazilen comes up to him and gets a tall present off of him. She opens it, only to find an old rag in it. "Now you can be strong, and stealthy at the same time." Sean pizza says to her. Lucy puts it on, and her lower body seems to vanish. She looks down in awe and turns to Sean with a dumbstruck expression on her face. "It was hard to get, but that, is the Invisibility cloak from the Harry Potter books." "You're shitting me, this can't be the real thing? Oh my god, IT IS!" Lucy runs off around the house pretending to be a ninja while the rest of the gifts are handed out.

Sean then hands me and Sarah the last two presents under the tree. Sarah opens hers, to find a beautiful necklace made of rubies and sapphires, but to me, nothing is more beautiful than Sarah. I open my present to find...a button. Inside my box was a large, dark-green button. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Sean says floating over to me and pressing the button. Immediately, we are all surrounded by a bright, blinding light.

The lights shines for a few seconds, until it dims into nothing, revealing only me, Sean pizza and Sarah left in the house. "Where...where did the others go?" "Don't worry, they are back at their houses, along with their gifts. You wanted a quiet Christmas, so I am giving you one. Look at the clock." I look up at our clock on the wall. It used to say 9:23, but now it is back to 7:00. "Wh..whaat? But how did you..." "Creator, remember, but you must tell anyone, not even Sarah, it could destroy everything." "Okay, I promise I won't." "Good, have a merry christmas Riley." Sean says, right before the ball of light dissapears in front of me.

"So, what do we do now?" "Know what? I just fell like snuggling on the couch with you and watching Christmas movies. Can we do that?" "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICITON! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


End file.
